


breakfast in bed

by minhyukies (chrobins)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/minhyukies
Summary: kino is sent to wake up yuto...though he might not have been the best choice ouo





	breakfast in bed

“Hyunggu.” Jinho calls from the kitchen, head barely visible over the counter from Hyunggu’s spot on the couch. “Can you go wake Yuto up? He’s missing breakfast.”

 

“Mmm, okay.” Hyunggu groans a tad as he pulls himself off the couch, stretching before fully standing up. He trudges along the hallway in his fluffy slippers and matching pajama set (a gift from Changgu that he could never part with) before finding Yuto.

 

As he opens the door, Hyunggu almost giggles at the lump on Yuto’s bed. His roommate Wooseok is already gone, probably showering, and yet Yuto is still asleep. It’s rare for Yuto to still sleep past ten, but this is their first day off in a long time. And in Hyunggu’s eyes at least, he looks absolutely adorable. “Yuto-yah.”

 

The first try at his name goes unnoticed; Hyunggu smiles and steps even closer. He peels back one of the blankets until Yuto’s head is fully free, his hair a tousled mess. It’s even more cute now that Hyunggu can see him and the tiny drool stain on the pillow.

 

Not being able to stop laughing, he gently pats Yuto’s shoulder. “Yuto...it’s time to wake up.” With still no movement from the young rapper, Hyunggu giggles a bit before kicking off his slippers and climbing onto the bed. “Yuto…” He calls softly, gently spreading his limbs over Yuto’s frame and lightly resting his body on Yuto’s back.

 

Yuto grunts a little this time, but still makes no effort to open his eyes or respond. Yet Hyunggu is patient  _ and _ persistent. One of his hands wanders to Yuto’s hair, running his fingers through the softness and rubbing gently into his scalp; it earns him a much quieter groan. 

 

“Yuto-yah...wake up.” Hyunggu says softly, nuzzling his nose on the back of Yuto’s neck. His lips curl into a smile; maybe he needs a new gameplan. “Chagiyah…” He offers, giggling quietly to himself when Yuto moans back at him.  _ Absolutely cute. _ “Wake up…”

 

But his efforts still aren’t enough; so Hyunggu tries something else. He starts with the back of Yuto’s neck, pressing his lips there ever so softly. At first it does nothing, but Hyunggu presses forward. He sighs a little, pressing more soft kisses and trailing over to his jaw. This time Yuto squirms, huffing between his lips with each kiss.

 

_ Bingo. _ “Chagiyah, can you wake up for me?” Hyunggu whimpers, leaning forward to kiss along Yuto’s cheek and the soft shell of his ear, back down to his jaw and dangerously close to the corners of his lips. “Please...I’ll give you lots of kisses if you wake up for me.”

 

It only takes three seconds for Yuto to give up his charade before turning around, rolling onto his back and keeping Hyunggu on his chest this time. It makes Hyunggu giggle, trying to cover the sound with the back of his hands. “I didn’t want you to stop, but…” Yuto’s voice is deeper and thick from sleep, and Hyunggu wonders if it would be okay to skip breakfast just this once.

 

“Yuto is so cute...I didn’t really want to stop.” Hyunggu smiles, eyes shining brightly. Yuto almost feels blinded by the sun. But the sun’s kisses taste so sweet and fill his body with so much warmth that he feels courageous to get so close.

 

Hyunggu never burns him; no matter how bright and how shining and how sweet he is, his touches never burn. Yuto only feels bliss when their lips meet and Hyunggu’s hands run through his hair and rest on his shoulders and kisses him and kisses him and kisses him.

 

Well there’s no way he’s getting breakfast now.

 

Yuto wraps his arms around Hyunggu’s waist, lacing his hands together, locking them both in place. Now that Hyunggu is settled so comfortably on him, letting their lips touch and teasing him with light touches of tongue...Yuto wouldn’t let him leave now. 

 

“Hyunggu.” Yuto breathes out between kisses, eyes dark with want. 

 

“Yuto.” Hyunggu giggles right back at him, smoothing his hair out of his face. “Are you going to get up and eat?” He asks though he knows the answer.

 

“I’m already eating plenty.” And despite feeling confident, Yuto’s cheeks and ears turn bright red. Even Hyunggu matches him, a little embarrassed with such a bold statement. But he tries one of his own.

 

“Then…” Hyunggu licks his lips with a small grin. “Make sure to eat all of it…”

 

They both lean in to meet in the middle, pursed lips giving each other light pecks, though it’s hard to fight back the giggles. The stinging on their lips slowly becomes more apparent, but Yuto’s adamant, still letting Hyunggu kiss him and still sweeping his tongue over the sweetness.

 

He needs to finish his meal well.

 

Channgu is sent as back-up to find the two missing boys, but soft laughs from the other side of the room make him sigh and turn around. Wooseok appears from the shower, a towel around his waist. “Ah, Wooseokie.” He gently pats his shoulder. “You should go borrow Yanan’s clothes for now...your room is occupied.”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
